Gilead is within You
by Viviana1
Summary: Gilead finally had broken June's spirit, and Nick doesn't know what to do. Slowly, after several months June starts to come back. The couple decided they are going to try and escape a second time. But this time they won't be using Mayday and this time Nick is determined to get get to safety. (This fanfiction starts sometime after the bomb at the Red Center in season 2.)
1. Chapter 1

Nick and June are trying to escape a second time from Gilead. June is about seven months pregnant by now. Commander Waterford and six guardians are closing in on the couple. Nick gave June his gun and told her to run. He'd stay behind to distract them. June starts to run into field with tall grass. She sees the Commander and his men surround Nick asking where she is. It's too much like how she lost Luke.

June fires a shot in the air. They all turn to her

June: let him go

Waterford: Offred.

June: let him go.

Waterford: (to his men) take her.

Nick: No!

June fires another shot this time right at the Commanders feet. The guardians rise their rifles toward June.

Waterford: No!

June: what are you going to do? Shoot me? … Do it! I fucking dare you. Maybe the baby lives, maybe it doesn't, you want to take that chance? (She steps closer) I am not going to miss again and I am not going to say this again. Let. Him. Go.

Commander makes a swift move and pulls Nick in front of him like a shield

Waterford: tell you what, Offred, come back with me and have the baby and I'll let Nick live (Nick is shaking his head, but the Commander yanks his hair to stop him) I'll have to send him to another settlement across the country, but he will live.

(June pauses thinking about what to do)

Nick: just go

Waterford and June say together: shut up

(Commander signals his men and they cautiously move forward, so June points the gun at her pregnant belly)

Waterford: no!

Nick: June!

June: stay back!

Waterford: you would kill an innocent child?

June: to stop it from growing up like you (she nods) believe it.

Waterford: what kind of mother would do such a thing?

June just smiles at him sourly. It's the first time he's referred to her as a mother instead of Serena

June: drop the guns.

They don't do it, so June removes the safety and lowers get voice with steady authority.

June: drop the guns and back away.

Commander signals and they all comply and release Nick. Nick grabs a rifle, but stares at June terrified as she approaches.

Waterford: you're not going to get away with this.

June; strip

Commander doesn't move

June: strip!

Commander doesn't move so June fires into his foot and he howls.

June: I said strip (Commander begins to comply) all of you.

As the tides have changed Waterford lets out a string of curses and threats. While the rest begin to disrobe Nick picks up all their weapons and slings a couple over June's shoulder. The men are down to their underwear, but June motions to the Commander to take it off. Reluctantly, he complies and so do the others.

Nick: turn around, get on your knees.

They do it, Nick turns to June

Nick: let's go

They start to leave, but June is reluctant

Waterford: Offred

June turns back and points the gun at the back of his head.

June: that's not my name

Waterford: I will get my baby, one way or another

Nick: let's go

June looks at Nick but doesn't move a muscle. Her eyes are glazed over with primal hatred. Nick looks at her hand clenching the gun. He shakes his head, afraid of the consequences and mouths the word 'don't'. June stares at him for a moment and leans into the commander's ear. Nick grips one of the rifles.

June: ( to commander's ear) I believe you (she straightens and fires)

Nick brings the rifle up as the other men turn to fight for their lives and shoots them all, but one. One starts to get away and June fires her last two shots to kill him. June stares at the dead Commander while Nick stares at her horrified. June starts to go through the pile of clothes looking for anything useful.

Nick: what the fuck, June!

June finds a flask and hands it to Nick who refuses

June: you're welcome

Nick: we could've made it without-

June: you heard him. They weren't going to stop.

Nick: for a runaway Handmaid, eventually they would've stopped. But for six dead Guardians and a dead Commander, now! Now, they will never stop!

June: it's done. I had to protect us.

Nick: what do you think I was doing.

June: (in a mocking tone) I don't know, Nick. What were you doing?

It was a big deal for Nick to want to sacrifice himself for his family and gets upset

Nick: fuck you, June. Fuck you!

June: (starts yelling over him) you think dying is so Noble? You'd just be leaving me to fend for myself

Nick: (is yelling over her too now) all I have ever done is try to protect you

June: bullshit!

Nick: what?

June; bullshit, what was your plan, Nick? Before you knocked me up? You were just going to screw me on the side until they sent be to another house and never saw me again? Huh?

Nick doesn't say anything

June: admit it, you only really thought about getting me out after I was carrying _your_ child.

Nick is still silent. She rummages through the Commander's clothes and finds a picture of the sonogram she had taken earlier. She snorts thinking of course the sick bastard had this in his pocket. June gathers all the useful items from the dead men and stuffs them in a bag and pushes the bag for Nick to carry (after all she is pregnant). She shoves the picture of the sonogram into his chest.

June: it's a boy, by the way.

June leaves. Nick holds the sonogram then stares at the dead bodies for a moment and follows her.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Waterford residence a memorial is taking place with several mourners making idle chatter and paying respects to Serena. Serena does not know how to process what has happened. God knows she loved Fred before Gilead and even for a long time after, but the strain of the years creating Gilead etched away so much of that. She could even feel herself start to hate him, but now that he is gone... And that girl. That girl still has her baby. How could Fred be so stupid as to let her get away!? How dare Nick think he can kill a commander, run away with a Handmaid and get away with it. No, they will be caught and hung on the wall, though they deserve much worse. She only hopes her baby won't be harmed when the pair does get caught eventually.

Mourner: May the Commander find peace in the grace of God.

Serena: Thank you.

Second Mourner: Mrs. Waterford, please accept my condolences for your loss.

Serena: I don't believe we have met before, did you know my husband?

Second Mourner: Yes, ma'am, I worked closes with Commander Waterford on the restoration of the Rachel & Leah center. I'm commander Huntchins, ma'am, Roger. Anything I can do to be of service please let me know.

Serena: Roger. Well, thank you for your kind words

Hutchins: Of course.

Serena turned to dismiss him, but he follows her and they walk down a corridor as he continues.

Hutchins: Forgive me, but has anyone spoken to you about your future?

Serena looks at him: I beg your pardon?

TCommander Hutchins takes a moment and tries to say this delicately: Mrs. Waterford, I know you will need time to mourn your husband appropriately, but you are young still. As Timothy would say, "I would have younger widows marry, bear children, and manage their households."

Serena cannot believe he is talking abut this now and tries to cut him off: Mr. Hutchins-

Hutchins speaks over her: Of course, nothing need be decided yet, but something to consider for the future.

They wondered into the kitchen where a few Marthas dismissed themselves leaving them alone in the room.

Serena pauses infuriated but knowing she must not speak in anger: Mr. Hutchins, I don't need to consider anything, I am very content to remain in the home my husband and I made together. (Mr. Hutchins inhales to speak, but Serena talks over him) As I'm sure Paul would agree in his letter to the Corinthians, "To the unmarried and the widows I say that it is good for them to remain single."

Hutchins: I'm very sorry Mrs. Waterford. ...But this is a Commander's home. (She looks at him stunned as he continues with) And soon enough it will pass to another Commander.

Serena's mouth parts slightly truly shocked.

Hutchins: Of course the decision to remarry is entirely yours. But Gilead does not have many places for widows. For the elder Commanders that have gone home to God, their widows find homes with their children. (Hutchins knows this is going to be a touchy subject but perseveres anyway) Please understand that I don't mean to worry or insult you, but as you remain childless and with Offred still missing your position in Gilead remains uncertain.

Hutchins watches her closely as Serena processes this. The question of what happens to widows had never entered her thoughts before. And the gravity of what Hutchins is suggesting sends a cold chill through her.

Serena: ..." _Remains_ uncertain?" I have always been faithful and in good-standing with Gilead.

Hutchins swallows trying to be bashful, but he has an upper hand on Serena and he knows it: Undoubtedly you were integral in Gilead's creation and forming a society more close to God. But there have been certain liberties you have taken that have not gone unnoticed.

Serena: Such as?

Hutchins presses his lips together before: Having Offred impregnated by another was not as discreet as you think. (Serena stares at him wide-eyed.) While it cannot be proven, most commanders who witnessed Mr. Waterford's slow recovery from the explosion do not believe he could have been as productive as his signatures on several dispatches and directives would imply. And (Hutchins lowers his voice to almost a whisper) while everyone is aware that you were will read in the Bible before, you should take care not to quote lesser known passages. It only increases their suspicions that you have been breaking the law. Fred shielded you from most of the scrutiny.

Serena stares at the table like she's seen a ghost, she is silent.

Hutchins: ...I understand it is difficult to talk about now, but as I said, I only mean to be of service to you. And it is my firm believe that taking another husband will be the best way of continuing your good-standing in Gilead.

Serena gains some of her bearings: The guardians may yet recover Offred and my baby.

Hutchins nods sympathetically: Perhaps, but there is no guarantee of that. And even if they do, a child should be brought up with a mother _and_ a father, wouldn't you agree?

Serena just blinks before saying: I have to return to my guests.

Hutchins steps aside to let her pass: Of course, please let me know if-

Serena says over shoulder: Blessed day, Commander Hutchins.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and June have been walking through the wilderness for almost a complete day. Traveling through the night even when June had begun coughing she insisted it wasn't that bad. Nick had trusted Mayday to get June out of Gilead once and had heard about a safe house that should be in the woods somewhere close. June is rapidly getting worse, but finally they see the safe house. A simple long cabin with a manual water pump, small supply of dried foods and a single cot. Nick helps June into the cot. Her teeth are chattering, but her face is hot. Nick sits on the floor next to her and holds June's hand. They haven't talked much since the shooting, but as he watches her pant against this illness he needs to say something.

Nick: I didn't have a plan.

June: What?

Nick: I didn't plan for any of this to happen. I'm just making this up as I go along.

June sighs, brings his hand to her lips and nestles it into her chest: I know.

Nick leans his head on the cot, next to hers. He tries to sleep but June's still getting worse, coughing so much she's started to wheeze. By daybreak her fever is so bad her cheeks are flushed, but she keeps saying she's cold. Nick searches the safe house and there's nothing for medicine. June insists it's just the flu, but Nick knows this is bad and that people can still die from the flu. He's trying to get her to eat some dried fruit when he says

Nick: Maybe I should go back

June: No

Nick: You need medicine, June.

June: I'll be fine (though it comes out hoarse and unconvincing)

Nick: You're not fine.

June can't debate that but says instead: You can't leave me here

Nick: I don't want to, but I can't help you without medicine. Gilead is still closer than Canada...

June shakes her head: They'll kill you

Nick: Maybe not. Not if I convince them I didn't _let_ you escape.

June: What are you talking about?

Nick swallows hard: I could say I was helping Waterford catch up with you (places a pistol in her hand) when I got shot.

June: No!

Nick: It would explain why I couldn't make it back till now.

June: Nick, are you fucking crazy?

A wry smiles comes onto Nicks face: What makes you say that, just because I'm asking you to shoot me?

June shakes her head: I can't

Nick: Sure you can. If I return unharmed they'll know something's up. But if I've been shot, it'll at least confuse them long enough for me to grab what we need and get out.

June: How would you even get out again?

Nick shrugs: I'll take a care, make some excuse. Waterford trusted me, it wouldn't take much to convince the others.

June still only shakes her head: I'll be ok, Nick, really, we don't have to do this.

Nick's voice is firm: You're not ok. And even if I though you were going to be ok, it's not just you that I'm worried about. You haven't been able to keep any food down for almost 2 days now.

June holds her belly: We'll be in more danger without you here.

Nick: this place is well hidden and only people from Mayday know about it. (He pauses and tries to lighten the mood) Come on, don't act like you've never wanted to shoot me.

June doesn't laugh: Please don't ask me to do this, what if I miss and-

Nick cuts her off: -I'm going to wear this vest we got off the guardians yesterday. It leaves most of the shoulder unprotected.

Nick puts it on, while June is shaking her head. He tightens her grip on the pistol, removes the safety and helps her to sit upright.

Nick: Ok, I'm going to stand across the room, (he shoves the pistol into the flesh of his left shoulder) try to aim right here, ok?

He doesn't wait for a response before standing at the assigned spot. And nods at June. She doesn't move, but Nick can see she's gearing up to do it and decides to push her.

Nick: Come on June, do it! Do IT!

He asked her and she complied, but it was still shocking how the force of the shot threw his body into the wall like a rag doll, snapping his head back so hard his ears began ringing and then he was on the ground gasping. After a while the ringing cleared enough he could hear June calling his name. He doesn't want her to feel bad, but the pain is so acute his eyes are watering uncontrollably. He takes an excrutiating breath and puff his cheeks out exhaling.

June: Nick! Talk to me!

Nick: Yeah... it's good

June scoffs: You're a liar

Nick almost laughs: Yep, you're right. ...It hurts (his voice breaks)

He makes an effort to sit up and sighs a "fuuuuuuck." June is a pretty good shot and Nick looks at the charred, bloody, but neat hole in his left shoulder.

Nick: Can you throw me that blanket?

June does. He had meant to tear the blanket and use one half as a patch and the other to create a sling. But already his muscles were tensing up and he could barely lift his left arm to tear the fabric.

Nick: This was a bad idea.

June: No shit.

With great effort and pain Nick stands and sits on the edge of the cot, where June helps him rip the blanket and place the bandage and sling.

June: You're an idiot, you know that?

Nick: Yeah.

June's expression sours to worry.

Nick: I'll come back. I promise.

She nods. Nick kisses her feverishly hot forehead and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena is taking a visit from Evelyn Hutchins, Commander Hutchins' wife. Evelyn is a good Gileadean wife. Gracious, pious, and loyal to her husband, as she was clearly sent by her Commander to follow up on the realities of widowhood in Gilead. Serena and Evelyn are in the sitting room having tea.

Evelyn: I can't imagine how hard it is. You're courage and strength is inspiring, really it is.

Serena: The Lord is my strength.

Evelyn: Praise be.

Evelyn pauses a moment and her demeanor becomes more vulnerable.

Evelyn: The Commander and I are living with our fourth Handmaid now. We're beginning to lose hope. But Roger always reminds me that the Lord never gives us challenges we can't meet. Still, even Christ needed help caring his cross. We don't need to bear these burdens alone. Perhaps, these recent trial are a call from God to devote yourself more completely to Him, as a wife.

Serena stares at her: ...God took my husband so he can pass me to another man?

Evelyn stares back at her, sets her jaw, sits back in her chair and drops the pretense though her tone is till stern.

Evelyn: It's a matter of survival, Serena, and you know it.

Serena scoffs at the quick turn around, but Evelyn continues.

Evelyn: You've come so far with Fred. The other Wives look up to you, they really do. We would hate to see you shuffled off as no more than a ward of some other household.

Serena: We haven't even had the funeral yet.

Evelyn says as gently as possible: ...Six different Commanders due for promotion have already requested this house with their new positions. They'll give you a month, maybe two...

Serena exhales and leave the tea table. Evelyn watches her go to the liquor cabinet and pour a glass of whiskey. Serena takes a long sip, staring out the window. Gilead wouldn't approve, but Evelyn can't blame her. She feels bad but perseveres anyway.

Evelyn: Roger is in charge of that stuff, you know. Grooming young Guardians and seeing to Commander promotions. ...We could find you someone who would let you keep this house. A gentleman. Someone who will stay out of your way, except ceremony nights, of course.

Serena takes another deep sip. She can't look at Evelyn when she says: Like who?

Before Evelyn can answer, screeching sirens announce an ambulance coming down the street. Something is said over the radio frequency of the Guardians that prompts many to step outside or closer to the ambulance. Some even follow behind it. Instinctively, Serena knows this affects her somehow. She sets the whiskey down and runs to the front door to address the Guardian on post.

Serena: Is it Offred?

Guardian: No, it's Guardian Blaine.

Serena: What?

Guardian: He's been shot while looking for the Handmaid.

Serena stares at him unable to call "bullshit." Nick and that girl were like a high school melodrama. No. He turned on them, and that led to Fred's death. Now he has the gall to come back?! Serena's neck is taut with anger she is not allowed to explain and instead says

Serena: Take me to the hospital. Now.

At the hospital Serena asks to see Nick. Nick is shirtless on a bed with a sterile gauze covering his shoulder and hooked up to some machine. He's surrounded by other Guardians and another Commander speaking to him. He must be on painkillers because his eyes are somewhat glazed over. The Commander is staring at him closely, voice stern.

Commander: You're well being is our top priority. We'll let you rest and keep some men here for your protection.

Nick: Thank you, sir

Commander: And tomorrow we expect answers

Nick: Of course, sir.

Commander: Under His eye.

Nick: Under His eye. (Nick sees Serena and says.) Mrs. Waterford, I'm so sorry, Fred was a good man.

Serena could strangle him, but instead focuses on saying as demurely as possible: May I speak with him alone.

Everyone leaves. Nick and Serena are silent for a moment.

Nick: I'm sorry I couldn't help Mr. Waterford.

Serena: Don't talk to me about Fred! Where is she?

Nick: I don't know.

Serena: Do not insult me, you lying son of a bitch, I was there! You got together because of me! Where is she?!

Nick: I'm trying to help, Mrs. Waterford, I just don't know.

Serena jams her fingers into the gauze patch: Where is she?

Nick grits his teeth and grabs her wrist tightly. Serena tries to get her arm free, but Nick won't let go. He yanks her closer.

Nick: You should go home, Mrs. Waterford. (then he finally lets go)

Serena stares at him and says in a low voice: You have no idea how big of a mistake it is turn on me, but you will.

She leaves.

After an hour or so an orderly comes into the room with a tray of water and some bread. He sets it down on a table.

Nick: Thank you.

Orderly closes the door and rounds on Nick: What the hell are you doing here?!

Nick: 'Scuse me?

Orderly: Did I stutter? Have you any idea how many people put their lives on the line to get that girl out the first time, before she screwed it up? Or how difficult it was to get operations up and running again after the explosion? Now this! Half a dozen dead Guardians and Waterford?

Nick sits up: You're Mayday?

Orderly: No, I'm your fairy fucking godmother. So you're going to tell me, what the hell are you doing here?

Nick had only reached out to Mayday once and it didn't end well. They're not exactly allies, but it's something that they can speak freely.

Nick: I had to come back.

Orderly waits for more: ...No, you need to do better than that.

Nick sighs: She's sick. I have to get her some medicine.

Orderly: Oh, so you think you're getting out of here? That's cute.

Nick is firm: I have to.

Orderly: No, you don't, you're dead. (he points to the door) They may be crazy, but they're not stupid.

Nick can deny that and doesn't have a response.

Orderly: Look, you know that they're going to torture and kill you, right? (He withdraws a syringe) A little puff of air in the blood stream; it'll be mostly painless.

Nick shifts uncomfortably away: No, I'm good.

Orderly narrows his eyes frustrated: Are you on mission? Do you have a message?

Nick: I need to get her medicine.

Orderly: So, no, you're not here on Mayday's orders. You've seen my face and worked with others in Mayday. We can't allow you to be in their custody.

Nick: No-

Orderly is getting closer with the syringe and Nick tries to grab his arms to stop his advance.

Orderly: Hey, no hard feelings

Nick: No, No- I'm more valuable to you alive!

Orderly steps back exasperated: How?

Nick: I'm an eye. I could get you information, insight.

Orderly scoffs: Not after they kill you.

Nick: Mayday could protect me.

Orderly: We could? How?

Nick: I know Mayday's got people. Someone to vouch for me. Someone who can make this go away.

Orderly is considering it.

Nick: ...Do that, and I will make it worth your while.

Orderly:... it's not up to me, but I'll ask.

Nick: On one condition.

Orderly laughs: Oh yeah?

Nick: A safe house, about ten miles North of route 20. Please, she really needs medication.

Orderly doesn't nod or say anything, he just backs away and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Waterford has asked to speak with Commander Hutchins and is shown into his dining room, where a group of other commanders has gathered.

Hutchins: Mrs. Waterford.

Serena: Commander Hutchins.

She looked about the room. He had apparently been expecting a vague passing comment from Serena and wasn't prepared to speak more. But Serena was not about to be shuffled away quite yet.

Serena: I was hoping to speak with you about a - a private matter.

Hutchins raises an eyebrow: Oh, I see. Of Course. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me briefly. Mrs. Waterford?

He beckons her into the kitchen, even though his study is closer. She follows into the deserted kitchen, which is still not very private from the dining room and she had intended to speak at length, not 'briefly.'

Serena: Thank you.

Hutchins: What's on your mind?

Serena: I have concerns about Guardian Blaine.

Hutchins nods as if this makes sense: I see. Well, you needn't worry about that.

Serena: How do you mean?

Hutchins: The doctors expect him to make a full recovery.

Serena blinks at his ignorance before: Praise be. However, my concern extends beyond his health.

Hutchins: Oh?

Serena: It's been a difficult few days for me and I am sure you can imagine, but I can't help but find Nick's return rather odd. I am worried that Guardian Blaine is not working in the best interest of Gilead.

Hutchins sighs and stares at her with a condescending look: That's a serious allegation, Mrs. Waterford.

Serena: I know-

Hutchins: Of a man who has proven himself time and again to your household and to Gilead for years.

Serena: Yes, but-

Hutchins raises his voice over her: As it happens, several other commanders have raised similar concerns.

Serena is somewhat relieved: They have?

Hutchins: Yes, and this is not a matter we take lightly. We intend to get answers from Guardian Blaine, and we will exact justice for your husband in the due course of this investigation, I promise.

Serena: Thank you, I-

Hutchins reaches forward and places a gentle hand on her shoulder: Rest easy, Mrs. Waterford. We will handle this.

And with that Serena understood that he had concluded the meeting, and could only say: By His hand.

Hutchins escorted her out of the kitchen: By his hand. Blessed day, Mrs. Waterford.

Across the dining room a Martha was at the ready to give Serena her cloak. Serena crossed the room.

Hutchins: Oh and Evelyn asked me to invite you to walk with her this afternoon. I think there is someone she wants you to meet.

He made a sideways glance at a young commander at the table and smiled boyishly. Still shocked from being shooed away and not knowing exactly how to decline politely, Serena only said: That would be lovely.

And then she was all but shoved out the door.

Nick is tied to a metal chair and bloodied. Jumper cables are attached to the legs of the chair and lead to a source of power. There are two other men in the room. One sitting a short distance away delivering the shocks, one standing in front of Nick.

Interrogator: Everyone breaks, kid, everyone. It's inevitable. Be it 3 days from now or 3 months from now. We will keep going until we get what we need.

Nick is shaking his head, more for his own benefit.

Interrogator: Com on, you did well holding out this long. You should be proud. But that's enough now. Save us the effort, and more importantly save yourself the misery and just talk to us.

Nick coughs out a bloody spittle.

Interrogator: Cooperate with us and we will show mercy. Where is the Handmaid?

Nick yanks on his restraints purposefully inflicting pain. In his semi-delirious state it's the only way he could think to remind himself that he canNOT give in. Interrogator looks at the operator who turns on the voltage pulsing through the chair. Nick shakes and bites his tongue leaving a huge gash in the flesh. Nick lets out a cry of pain without meaning to. But it still seems like an eternity before they stop the voltage. His body continues to shiver even after it stopped.

Interrogator: You're not doing her any favors you know. Alone, in the wilderness in her condition. Even if I believed a heretic like you didn't care about the baby, that kind of delivery is dangerous for her too. ...But you can save her.

More shocks. And after still silence.

Interrogator sighs: Fine. I get it. Bonds of love are too strong. Even if it is illogical and stupid. You're a man who won't let himself be broken for love. I respect that. She is after all one Handmaid out of thousands. So let's circle back to the Resistance now. I'd be willing to forget about the Handmaid completely, if you tell me who helped her.

Nick locked eyes with the man.

Interrogator: Oh yeah. I know there's no way you could have done this by yourselves. Dumb luck could account for one escape attempt, but 3? No, that's a network. Why don't you tell me about it?

More silence. More shocks.

Interrogator: Let me help you get started: We know that the Resistance has people working in hospitals. Possibly as medical staff or even orderlies.

Nick: No.

Interrogator punches Nick's bad shoulder: Don't insult my intelligence, Blaine. I know they exist. Now tell me what they look like. How many are there? Where are their safe houses?

More shocks. Afterward, Nick's entire torso continues to spasm.

Interrogator: Like is the cabin 10 miles North of Route 20 a safe house?

Nick stares horrified. Interrogator smiles.

Interrogator: Oh, now we're getting somewhere.

Nick spits blood in his face and he responds with another strike to the shoulder. Another man enters the room.

Man: That's enough.

Interrogator immediately straightens and the Operator stands in deference to the newcomer.

Newcomer: Release him.

The operator moves to comply and helps Nick to stand.

Newcomer: Congratulations, Nicholas Blaine.

Nicks breathes heavily and is confused.

Newcomer: Welcome to Mayday.

He's so weak, he starts to collapse, but his captors catch him before he hits the ground. Nick blacks out anyway.

June wakes up to a knock at the door. She's been feverish for a long time and doesn't even know how long it's been. All she's been able to do is get water and force herself to eat. Nick wouldn't knock, he'd just come in. June clumsily grabs a shotgun and goes into a corner furthest from the door. She's about to fire when unexpectedly she hears.

Woman: June? Are you in there? Are you alright?

June doesn't know what to make of this and doesn't say anything.

Woman: June my name is Paige. ...Nick sent me to check on you. Can you unbolt the door?

June still doesn't move.

Paige: June can you get to the door? Or tap on the wall if you can't get up?

June stumbles toward the door and unbolts it, but opens it only a crack.

June: Who are you?

Paige: My name is Paige.

June: Where's Nick?

Paige: He's alright, he sent me to look after you.

June: Why isn't he here?

Paige: Nick is spying for us in exchange for Mayday's protection.

June: ...For how long/

Paige: I don't know.

June: Whaa...

June turns for the bed. Paige follows her inside.

Paige: Let's take a look at you.


End file.
